


Sour Apple Rosette

by XrosaryX



Category: Bad Apple Wars (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Give us a route with Naraka, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Pry this out from my hands, Rinka is on the Bad Apples side, Self-Esteem Issues, mentioning of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: He can keep the green ugliness inside. He'll keep it tightly locked away. It's fine as long as he can keep staying beside her...He can accept that.





	Sour Apple Rosette

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO THIS GAME!!

He liked cute things.

Cute was something that was a comfort to him. It was something that he yearned for and tried to keep. He wore cute clothes, designed cute clothes and kept cute things around him.

It wasn't any wonder why he grew attached to Rinka. That he was also very attracted to her too.

Who wouldn't find her attractive?

Rinka was cute.

Long brown hair and beautiful eyes. She looked like a doll to him at first.

Eyes that were a light lilac that looked at him. That made him smile and want to stay by her side. He wanted to braid her smooth brown hair or even comb it up into elaborate updos with jeweled accessories. Naraka wanted to dress her up in his clothes and tell her how cute...No.

Beautiful, he wanted to tell her she was beautiful in them.

She was pure.

Naïve yet strong willed and humble. Selfless...He knew how much she was harsh on herself yet she continued to do her best. Often leading to amazing results, she surprised them and Naraka wished she understood how amazing she could be. Naraka wanted to shower her with praise and hug her as he told her how great she was. 

He wished really that he had met her before...Met her before coming to this school.

Rinka made his heart burst more than any cute item he owned.

But....

He wasn't like Alma...He wasn't like Higa. He definitely wasn't like Shikishima. Or even that White Masked prefect or that other newbie too! 

He wasn't blind!

He wasn't even close to the type of man Rinka would fall in love with! 

He catches sight of how Higa looks at her sometimes. Watches her carefully thread through the grounds and ready to jump in to save her. He's like some prince watching out for the princess...

Or how Alma stares at her with a faint trace of a smile when her back is turned. It's a fondness he knows he can't place unless he was staring at his own reflection after looking at Rinka himself. Alma calms Rinka down that Naraka tries to ignore how she practically magnetically goes to him when she's so troubled.

Shikishima compliments her, but it's not like his compliments. The artist has a way with words that makes Rinka blush and Naraka hates how shy she looks under the other's gaze. He can try to make his compliments more exaggerated too, but she doesn't blush so hard and smiles at him. It's not like the kind of smile she gives to Shikishima though...

Rinka is also caring to the other newbie even if the boy can't get his eyes from that book. She isn't afraid to say something to White Mask, but she speaks so gently the prefect is also charmed enough to hesitate.

Naraka hates it.

Rinka blushes and smiles to each of them...He can hear the others' hearts beat for her.

Just like his...

He can smile and laugh on the outside, but inside he knows how ugly green is for him. Naraka can't say anything either...

The words he wants to tell her so desperately ruined by some god awful static sound. Limitations of their situation hindering him to speak to her. He says the words over and over under his breath when he's alone. Each word left unheard in the safety of his sewing room. The way his sewing machine drowns his whispers as he works, it helps.

Even if she won't ever hear them...Ever.

Naraka doesn't want his feelings to be halted. He'll hold on to them...Even if the ugliness inside him boils.

"Naraka?"

He stops, turns and smiles to her as her voice breaks him from his trance.

"Ah! Rinka-chan, hey!"

She smiles at him and his heart stirs at the sight. The ugliness inside him disappears at that moment and he feels better...

This...This was fine...

He still cares about the others, he can't hate them. They're as dear to him as Rinka is...It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt still.

Still it's fine.

As long as she's still close by...As long as he can talk to her. Laugh and smile with her that his love for her just keeps growing.

As long as he can be with Rinka, he'll treasure every moment with her as close to his heart as he can.

He can accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> I desire a route with Naraka so badly! He was my favorite character!! Also how he and Rinka were together were honestly the best moments me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Until next time!


End file.
